ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 001
"Thorax" is the first episode of YGO EQG Shadow Gates, the sequel to YGO EQG. It is two days before the finals and everyone is getting ready. Flash then meets a kid named Thorax, a kid with a "Celtic" Deck, whom challenged Flash to a Duel. Will Flash win with his new cards? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Thorax Turn 1: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Celtic Guardian" with "Celtic Longsword", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Celtic Guardian": 1400 → 1900/1200). Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Volt Edge Dragon" attacks "Celtic Guardian". Due to the effect of "Volt Edge Dragon", it gains 600 ATK during the Damage Step ("Volt Edge Dragon": 1500 → 2100/1200). "Volt Edge Dragon" then destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Thorax 4000 → 3800). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Volt Edge Dragon" expires ("Volt Edge Dragon": 2100 → 1500/1200). Since a monster equipped with "Celtic Longsword" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Thorax to add "Celtic Hunter" from his Deck to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Thorax Thorax draws. He then activates "Reasoning" to force Flash to declare a Level. After that, Thorax must draw until he gets a monster. If that monster is a different Level from the declared Level, then he can Special Summon it. Flash declares 3. He draws the Level 4 "Celtic Knight", so he Special Summons it (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Huntee" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Celtic Hunter", all "Celtic" monsters gain 300 ATK ("Celtic Hunter": 1500 → 1800/1200; "Celtic Knight": 1600 → 1900/1800). "Celtic Hunter" attacks "Volt Edge Dragon". Due to the effect of "Volt Edge Dragon", it loses 300 ATK since it's being attacked ("Volt Edge Dragon": 1500 → 1200/1200). "Celtic Hunter" then destroys "Volt Edge Dragon" (Flash 4000 → 3400). "Celtic Knight" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Beacon of Hope" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then she can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. Flash draws "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) in Defense Position. The attack ends in a stalemate as "Magna Fighter Arma" can't be destroyed while in Defense Position. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Tributes "Magna Fighter Arma" in order to Tribute Summon "Twin Lazor Dragon" (2100/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Twin Lazor Dragon", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. Due to the effect of "Celtic Hunter", it can't be attack while Thorax controls another "Celtic" monster. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks and destroys "Celtic Knight" and "Celtic Hunter" (Thorax 3800 → 3600 → 3300). Turn 5: Thorax Thorax draws. He then activates "Monster Beacon" to force both players to declare a Type. After that, they must draw until they get a monster. If that monster is the same type as the declared type, then they can add it to their hand, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. Thorax declares Warrior while Flash declares Dragon. Thorax gets "Celtic Warlord", so he adds it to his hand. Flash doesn't get a Dragon, so it is sent to the Graveyard. He then banishes "Celtic Guardian", "Celtic Knight" and "Celtic Hunter" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Celtic Warlord" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Celtic Warlord" attacks and destroys "Twin Lazor Dragon" (Flash 3400 → 2500). Since "Celtic Warlord" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Flash equal to the destroyed monster's Level x200. "Twin Lazor Dragon" is Level 5 (Flash 2500 → 1500). Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Magna Fighter Arma" from his Graveyard and draw one card equal to its Level. "Magna Fighter Arma" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Left 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) from his Extra Deck and "Flash Knight" (1800/600) from his hand in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Flash Knight". "Celtic Warlord" attacks and destroys "Volt Edge Dragon". The effect of "Celtic Warlord" activates (Flash 1500 → 700). Since a monster with 1500 or less ATK was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starbreak Draw" to draw one card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Volt Edge Dragon" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to the bottom of Thorax's Deck. He then activates the effect of the "Veil Pixie" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning itself (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Veil Pixie" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Flash Dragon Accel" by 1000 ("Flash Dragon Accel": 3000 → 4000/2500). "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks and destroys "Celtic Warlord" (Thorax 3300 → 2300). He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks Thorax directly (Thorax 2300 → 0).